Colbalt Stars
Colbalt Stars 'is a manga/anime about young 16 year old Uno. He is the object of hatred and is wanted because of something he did. In addition, his father, Byson plans on starting a revolution. Main Characters *Uno Hukara *Yuki Anora *Talio Satoke *Prince Iziko *Natsumi Eizo *Goki Nagato *Fakouzo Nakamura *Suno Hukara *Kouga Hukara *Masumune Rigoki *Dashi Rasume *Rika Usuga Fighter Rankings Each martial artist has their own fighter rank. It goes from F through Z. Z being the highest rank possible. '''Z-Rank: '''Ultimate Level '''S-Rank: '''Superhuman Level '''A-Rank: '''Over the Edge Level '''B-Rank: '''Above Human Standards Level '''C-Rank: '''Average Level '''D-Rank: '''Below Average Level '''E-Rank: '''Inferior Level '''F-Rank: ''You're A Failure! Level Movies Colblat Stars has a total of eighteen movies within it. Many of the villains appears at least twice however, others either appear in the actual series (like Brussel Jr. and Drayden) or are exclusively movie villains. Drayden's Revenge A bounty hunter named Drayden from Tartrae comes to the Human World in search of prey that would be worth collecting and selling. Eventually after a long search, he comes across the human, Uno Hukara. With his goal to defeat and sell him for profit, he plans to stop at nothing, even destroying everything in his path to get to him (1-2). Null Void After being banished to the Casto Dimension, Brussel Jr. plans on avening both his father and himself by getting revene on Demon King Byson and his father's legend for ruining what he was suppose to get. He travels to the Demon World in search for him. This forces Uno, Yuki & Talio to travel into the Demon World to stop Brussel Jr. from sending Uno's father into the Null Void (8-9). The World's Toughest Deep in the snow iceland of the Glaciers in the Nowhereland, a scientist, named Dr. Kochan uses the Colbalt Stars to revive his master, Dr. Nefario. After ambushing both Yuki and Goki, Dr. Nefario's alien men are sent to find and get the world's toughest so he may take their body. Uno, Master Kaze and Natsumi all ventures to rescue Goki and Talio and stop the evil villain, Dr. Nefario (39-40). The Fruit of Helix Far out in the Vexus Galaxy, a group of Space Pirates blast off through realms conquering them. When they find a nice realm to take, they head there. In addition, Yarrow wants to check-up on his "baby" cousin, Uno from the Human World to get him to join them. Once there, they plant seeds of a fruit that will not only grow to make them stronger, but blow up the entire world in five hours. Uno, Goki, Dashi, Talio, Masumune & Natsumi must stop him. When all seems hopeless, Uno must rise above the challenge to not only stop his cousin, but the fruit as well (55-56). Lord Pulmkin A multi-realm ruler plans to capture and sell the Human World by rotting it down to the core. He and his men head straight there and begins their operations. Lord Pulmkin gets ahold of the Colbalt Stars and wishes for the Human World's rottening in 3 hours. Now with not much time, Uno, Goki, Natsumi & Dashi must stop the evil lord before his plan comes true. When only Uno left, he must triumph over the seemingly invulnerable Lord Pulmkin (75-76). Yardlong Strikes Somwhere deep in the Vaccum of Vexus comes a team where there leader, Yardlong has come to Uncanna in search for his brother's killer. However, they wonder off into the Human World to where he decides to destroy. With his men gathering the Colbalt Stars, Yardlong wishes for infinite power. With that, he gathers a bunch of energy however, this is cancelled when Suno, Kouga & Talio all arrives to stop their tyranny. After both Kouga and Talio are beaten by Salazaar and Buorgi, Suno finishes them off. However, Suno is then defeated by Yardlon. With Yardlong preparing to destroy the Human World, Uno is able to hurry up from the Hex Realm to fight him. At first, they are equaled, until Yardlong undergoes a transformation. It is only when he finally changes into his Maijan form is he able to claim victory (138-139). The Return of Yardlong Uno, Natsumi, Mia, Dashi & Goki travels to Uncanna in search for the Colbalt Stars. When they get there, they are ambushed by many Robotic Malloids. While Dashi, Goki & Natsumi handles them, Uno goes in search of who sent them. He then meets up with Nakamura and they find Dr. Nemeto. He then gets Meta-Yardlong on them. With them having no hope of winning, they had to use every ounce of strength they had. As the others beat the robots, they headed back to the ship. How will Nakamura and Uno defeat their greatest opponent yet (156-157)? Superpower! With Uno and his friends training, waiting for Dashi to arrive, a bunch of aliens head straight for the Human World. Once they get there, they go on a hunt for Uno Hukara. Eventually, they find him at Master Kaze's island, to where they plan to kill him. Eventually, it is just Borage left. This causes him to go into his Final Body Form, thrashing everyone. How can Uno and co. stand up to the might of Borage (233-234) The Super Android! Uno and Yuki are going shopping as it is near the holidays. It is currently Christmas Eve. They are shopping and getting ready. They meet up with both Suno and Nakamura and talk until they are attacked by Android HD3ON. After a long fight, the trio and Yuki all head into the city where they are ambushed three more androids. They are attacked but Talio joins in. After defeating the other three androids, Uno and Android ZFKK9Y goes at it until Uno proves to be more powerful. As a result, the android transforms by absorbing parts and infusing himself with them. He then becomes super and battles Uno and co. in the arctics. After a long and brutal fight, Uno is able to defeat Android ZFKK9Y by transforming a second time. Double Identity Lagos goes on a hunt throughout the Realms to find Paracress. When he finally finds him out in the Human World, he takes it upon himself to thwart him. When a group of space pirates comes to attack the Human World, Uno, Talio, Nakamura, Kouga & Suno all bands together to stop this common foe. However, what happens when a friend mistakes Uno for the imposter (268-269)? Garbanzo: Unbound Somewhere far out in the Demon World prison, Desaimasu unleashes Garbanzo from his tomb. Wanting revenge, he plans on murdering all of the Demon King's children. When he gets to the Human World, he and his henchmen find Belpois, Mia, Goki, Kouga & Suno. However, it soon comes down to Belpois as she is the only one left to defend the Human World (300-301). Planet Tarble Uno, Suno and Kouga are all on their way back from the Ososis Realm, they are sent off course and straight to Planet Tarble. There, they notice the many changes and how similar it was to the lifestyle of a Desukhan. As they go to investigate, they are being watched. After putting all the pieces together, they come in contact with 5 men. They then come face to face with the leader of these space pirates, Yarrow (329-330)! The Slaughterhouse of Artichoke In the Human World, Uno and his friends are happily enjoying life to its fullest. However, things go bad when Space Pirates from the Lost Realm, Mumbai has come to not only exterminate all life in the realm, but rid of their troubles. Their leader, Artichoke has come to kill off the Desukhans to kill and rule the population of the Human World. Eventually, Artichoke and his team manages to morph Mumbai into with the Human World. Uno, Suno, Kouga, Prince, Nakamura & Dashi all bands together to stop the world from crumbling and being replaced with a new one. In addition, Artichoke has plans for Uno and his brothers. The Invincible Man Deep in Rigel, a man named Welsh gains the trust of Suno Hukara and gets him and siblings along with a few friends to go to the Nexus Realm for his rule as the next king. However, his son, Nopal, was angered and would always lose it when it came to Uno. Eventually, it is revealed that Nopal is the Invincible Man that the whole Vexus Galaxy heard about. So, Suno, Kouga, Uno, Goki, Nakamura & Masumune all teams up to stop this horrible threat. Nopal: Second Coming When a strange airship lands in the Human World, both Nopal and Welsh emerges from it. Angry and out for revenge, they begin their plight in the Human World by destroying the lands. Finally, Kouga, Natsumi, Talio & Mia all came together to stop the two. However, Nopal was even stronger than he was back in Rigel. With the four able to triumph over Nopal, he enters his final form, which proves to be too much. No match for his incredible power, Uno is forced into a Triple-Brother Lethal technique to defeat Nopal once again. Wheelo's Attack After the death of his younger and much more pathetic brother, Dr. Nefario, Wheelo sends out his Biomen to go and capture the one responsible for his death. At first, he belives that Talio is responsible and manages to get ahold of him, Goki and Yuki. However, eventually, he discovers that the real one that killed his brother was the one known as Uno Hukara. Searching again, they find only Kouga and Nakamura who eventually are defeated by the Bio-Warriors sent after defeating the Biomen. Eventually, Uno goes out to find his friends as they all disappeared. He eventually finds Wheelo's fortress and manages to defeat both his Biomen and Bio-Warriors. However, he falls into a trap that could lead to his own destruction, as Wheelo is not out for his body or just for revenge, but he's out to kill! Yardlong Strikes Back When Damino gives word to Uno about the many strange happenings in the Yokrad Dimension, he, Yuki, Mia & Dashi goes searching there to uncover what has happened. However, they get ambushed by Rabe, Kuka and Salazaar. Remembering Uno, they try their best to kill him. However, with the help of the sexy Mia and Dashi, they were able to win. However, Meta-Yardlong returns, and has plans in store for Uno and his friends. Eradicate All Desukhans! There is a distress call coming in from the Tharka Realm. Uno, Goki, Talio, Suno & Dashi all travels there to discover who was in trouble. When all things look alright, they discover that they were tricked by Lagos, who is out for revenge against Uno. However, he is accompanied by his sister, Endive and their father, Danish has something in store for them. Eventually after standing no match, Uno discovers that their father had lied to them and that Uno had little connection with the destruction of the Tharkians. Now with Danish and his army, it's going to take all of them to work together and defeat their father. The Last of Our Kind Preparing to defeat his father, Uno, Nakamura, Erika, Yuki, Goki, Mia & Talio all travels to the Demon World to put an end to the Demon King of the Desukhans. However, they get ambushed by the a native of the place, Bromi. Strange enough, Bromi is discovered to be a Pure Blood Desukhan and actually recognizes Uno as Paracress. Wanting to become the next king for a while, Bromi plans on killing Uno with the help of his men so he may become the next king of the near extinct race. Carnage of Evil When Molaria is being under attacked by a group of space pirates, Uno, Talio, Natsumi, Suno & Masumune all sets out to go stop them. However, they have their work cut out for them as the mercenaries are after the princess, Magna. As her husband, Uno must save her and stop these evil bandits. However, Swiss and his henchmen are in no mood to give up and have something in store for Uno and his friends. Attack of the Truffles All the way out in Planet Truffin, two sole survivors of the Truffles have sought out revenge on the Desukhans for destroying their home realm. Courgette and Cauliflower have now traveled the galaxy and had followed the remaining Desukhans to the Human World to kill them. With the help of his siblings and Bromi, Uno plans to distinguish these two abominations from destroying the realm and them. Bionic-Nopal After his recent demise to Uno and his friends in his last movie, Nopal was saved by Dr. Daygero and injected with micro bio-mechanical mini-mites. This has boosted his muscle mass, strength, agility, reflexes and reaction time as well. Now with this, Nopal undergoes a strange transformation when Dr. Daygero infuses himself within him. Now heading to earth for revenge on Uno, the two plans on causing the destruction of the planet when they cause an asteroid to collide with it. The Ultimate Warrior Spinach, a Desukhan, is out in the Nuzis Galaxy heads to the Human World with his groub of space bandits in search (to check up on) of the young Desukhan and heir to the throne, Paracress. Once getting there, they start blowing up places and causing destruction. Eventually, Uno, Nakamura, Talio, Dashi & Goki all finds them and plans on defeating them. After Uno declines the offer to join Spinach and his men, he must stop him from obliterating this world. Jerusalem's Reign Ultima: God of Revalation Monster Reborn Specials Tatsoi: The First Savior Episode List Colbalt Stars was ordered for a number of 120 episodes. It's sequel, Colbalt Stars: Desaimasu has a total of 119 episodes. It the third adaptation has a total of 91 episodes and the fourth adaptation has 153 episodes. The fifth and final adaptation has a total of 291 episodes. This brings the series to a total of 774 episodes. 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' Colbalt Stars: Desaimasu This is the sequel to Colbalt Stars and the follow-up to the first series. It continues off from the Tyranny of Aseriac Saga and travels on through to the Molaria Saga. Other sagas featured is are the Lord Dula Saga, League of Abomination Saga, Slug Saga and etc... 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' Colbalt Stars: Origin 'Season 1' 'Season 2' Colbalt Stars: Suichi 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' Colbalt Stars: Raiku!